


Humbling Hot Rod

by MissWarmNights



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bondage, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Payback, Piper's Pit, Revenge, Silly, Tickling, wwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: Jimmy Hart is determined to get revenge on Roddy Piper for tickling him. Sequel to "Tickle Torture."
Kudos: 2





	Humbling Hot Rod

"I'm not ticklish," Roddy Piper said for the twentieth time.

"Well, _I_ don't believe you!" replied Jimmy Hart, who was feeling very cheeky at the moment.

The beefy, golden-haired Scotsman was bound to a lounging chair with his hands tied above his head and his feet locked in sturdy stocks. Roddy had allowed himself to be tied up. He was in a gracious mood, so he decided to be a good sport and allow Jimmy Hart a chance to get revenge on him. It was a rash move on Roddy's part, but he was confident that he had nothing to worry about.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, Piper!" Jimmy said, still reeling from the recent incident. "You tickle tortured me! Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!"

Roddy just looked at him, a blank expression on his face. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Jimmy broke into a wicked grin. "I am going to tickle _you_ , Roddy Piper! Yes! You will be tickled today! What do you think of that, big man? Oh, and my boy - the Adorable one - has come to help."

On cue, the rotund figure known as Adrian Adonis strolled into the room and stood next to Jimmy, placing his arm around his manager's shoulder.

"So...you and Adrian are going to tickle me?" Roddy asked with a hint of disgust.

"That's right!" Adrian barked. "And after the way you treated my manager, don't expect any mercy from me."

Roddy rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his lips. "Do you honestly think that I would have allowed myself to be tied up and vulnerable like this if I was ticklish? Listen, I've said it a hundred times now...You guys are wasting your time. I'm not ticklish. Anywhere. At all."

"He's lying, Jimmy...I bet he is!" Adrian told his manager.

"Only one way to find out..."

Jimmy came over and began scribbling his fingers all over Roddy's belly.

No reaction.

Jimmy kept on trying. He tickled harder, digging his fingers furiously into the belly, but still nothing. Roddy didn't even flinch.

"See, told ya," Roddy said with a smug smile.

Jimmy frowned, but then switched tactics. He tried tickling under Roddy's arms.

Roddy yawned.

Jimmy continued digging into his armpits, growing frustrated as he tried in vain to make Roddy laugh.

"I know you're ticklish somewhere, Piper, and I'm not giving up until I find out where!"

With that, Jimmy's hands moved to Roddy's neck and collarbone area. He tried his luck, scribbling his fingers on the neck, collarbone, and even around the ears.

All the while, Roddy just smirked at him.

"Sorry, Jimmy, but you see...real men like myself are just not ticklish. Only little girls like you are."

Furious, Jimmy clenched his fists and stomped his feet on the floor. He raised his hand and contemplated smacking Roddy, but then something happened that stopped him.

Roddy let out a surprised gasp. His muscles tensed, and his expression changed from smug to nervous. He bit down on his lip, obviously holding back laughter.

Jimmy noticed what was happening, and his face broke into a huge, sinister smile.

Adrian had removed Roddy's shoe and sock and was tickling the bottom of his bare foot.

"Well now," Jimmy said in triumphant glee. "It appears that Rowdy Roddy Piper has ticklish feet!"

Roddy shook his head, cheeks flushed and biting hard on his lip. "No...I don't."

"Are you sure? It looks like you want to laugh!"

Roddy glared at Jimmy, growing redder and more flustered by the minute.

"Save some for me, Adrian!" Jimmy sang as he ran over and whipped the shoe and sock off Roddy's other foot.

Roddy bucked in his seat and bit down hard on his lip, desperately trying to contain the ticklish laughter that was bubbling inside of him. Both Adrian and Jimmy were now tickling his feet, and Roddy didn't think he could hold back much longer. His toes scrunched defensively.

"Come on, Roddy boy. Let it out," Jimmy urged, smiling. "You know you want to laugh...you can't hold it in forever. This tickling is too much for you, isn't it? Your little feetsies can't take it!"

Adrian grabbed Roddy's toes and held them back to prevent foot movement. He scribbled all over Roddy's sole with the other hand.

Roddy broke. He started giggling and soon he was laughing like crazy.

"Okay! Okahahahay! Thahahahahat's enohohohohough! Stop it! Stohohohohop!" he laughed.

Jimmy, of course, was just as happy as could be. He cackled in delight at the mean wrestler's misery.

"I don't think you're so tough, Piper!" the manager said, raking his fingers up and down his foot.

Roddy tried to glare at him, but it was very difficult since he was laughing like an idiot.

Adrian reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a long, soft string of pink yarn. He took that yarn and began dragging it back and forth between Roddy's big and second toe.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Roddy screamed.  
  
Adrian glanced up at him. "Does it tickle when I do that?"

"YEHEHEHEHES!"

Adrian smiled evilly. "Good, then I'll keep doing it..."

Roddy bucked wildly in his seat, throwing his head back and howling with boyish laughter. He turned beet red, embarrassed beyond belief.

"STAHAHAHAHAP THIHIHIHICKLING MY FEHEHEHEHEET!" he cried.

"But we _like_ tickling your feet, Piper," Jimmy replied with a smirk.

Adrian continued threading the yarn through Roddy's toes, sending him into peels of uncontrollable laughter.

Neither Adrian nor Jimmy had ever seen Roddy Piper like this before. They had never before witnessed him laughing like this. Usually when Roddy laughed it was a snarky, obnoxious laugh at someone else's expense. That crude laughter was always harsh on the ears. Roddy's ticklish laugh, however, was actually quite cute.

Adrian reached under Roddy's kilt and squeezed his thigh, eliciting a yelp and loud laugh. Thrilled to have found another ticklish spot, Adrian turned his full attention to Roddy's thighs. He ruthlessly squeezed, pinched, and scribbled along the inner areas.

"Looks like I'm not the only "little girl" around here, am I?" Jimmy teased him.

They had the Hot Rod right where they wanted him.

Suddenly, Ace burst into the room to rescue Roddy. He grabbed Jimmy and Adrian by the hair and rammed their heads together. The impact left Adrian disoriented but sent little Jimmy tumbling backwards across the room.

Ace then untied Roddy's hands and freed him from the stocks.

"Well...you sure took your sweet time getting here," Roddy complained, catching his breath.

"Sorry," Ace apologized, picking up Roddy's discarded shoes and socks to give back to him. "Are you okay?"

Roddy nodded, panting heavily. "Yeah."

The companions looked over at Jimmy and Adrian who were still staggering around, disoriented.

"You know what, Ace? These two clowns need to be taught a lesson."

Ace slowly started to smile. He knew what Roddy meant. "Can we?"

An impish smile grew on Roddy's own face. "Yeah, it's time to turn the tables on these jerks."

A brief wrestling match took place. Roddy and Ace teamed up against Adrian and Jimmy, quickly overpowering them. Adrian and Jimmy ended up being pinned to the floor on their stomachs. Using his cowboy skills, Ace hogtied Jimmy and Adrian with strong rope, rendering them helpless and vulnerable.

Roddy took off Adrian and Jimmy's shoes and socks, exposing their bare feet for all to see.

"What are you doing?!" Jimmy demanded.

Roddy chuckled darkly, looming over the two helpless, barefoot men who lay hogtied on the floor.

"This isn't funny, Piper!" Adrian growled.

"On the contrary, it's quite funny indeed," Roddy said, grinning a nasty grin. "You both really enjoyed tickling me, didn't you? Well, what goes around comes around..."

Jimmy and Adrian were getting scared.

"W-what do you mean?" Jimmy stammered.

"Well, duh!" Roddy barked. "I let you tickle my feet, so now I get to tickle yours! I sent Ace to get some feathers."

"Please no!" Adrian cried.

"Not on our bare feet!" Jimmy begged. "Come on, Piper! This isn't fair!"

Roddy beamed in sadistic glee. "Nobody humbles Hot Rod and gets away with it..."

The End


End file.
